


i won't say it, no no

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Disney, Disney Songs, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Really cute, embarrassed leonard, meddling lisa, nerdy ray, oblivious ray, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: On his deathbed, Leonard Snart would swear that taking Lisa to see that goddamn Disney movie was the biggest mistake he’d ever made.





	i won't say it, no no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthc93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93/gifts).



> this is for the lovely ruthc93 who had this lovely idea and allowed me to use it, and i will be forever grateful

Sometimes, Len really hated himself for being such a fucking good brother, because if he had never decided that a five-year-old Lisa needed some “magic” in her otherwise upsetting life, they wouldn’t be in this situation.

 

The day after Lewis got sent to jail for the fourth? Fifth time? Len had decided Lisa was looking a little bit sad, because she had not yet realized what a colossal asshole their father was. So, he made what he thought was a smart decision, and took his sister to see _The Little Mermaid_.

 

On his deathbed, Leonard Snart would swear that taking Lisa to see that goddamn Disney movie was the biggest mistake he’d ever made.

 

Lisa became obsessed. He swears that Belle’s dress was the beginning of her obsession with gold. She always wanted to be decorated, just like the two dimensional princesses she saw on the screen.

 

And then there was the _music_.

 

Lisa was not a singer, but that didn’t stop her from belting out every ballad one of those godforsaken princesses sang at all hours of the day.

 

It was the only thing about her he _didn’t_ miss when he got thrown in juvie.

 

+

 

When he gets back from juvie, it’s two years later. He’s still skinny, but he’s lean, not shrimpy. He’s put on some muscle. Lisa is mildly amazed.

 

He regales her with stories about Mick, how they took on the world together. Mick made him stronger, he made Mick smarter, it was the two of them against the world.

 

Just like one of her _fucking Disney movies_.

 

And Lisa catches on too, because she’s smart. The next time he gets a call from Mick, he starts hearing _I’ll Make a Man Out of You_ from Mulan. And that’s only the beginning of it.

 

+

 

All the Rogues get a ringtone.

 

Mick’s hasn’t changed since the first one Lisa puts in. Lisa’s ring tone becomes _Bippity Boppity Boo_ , “Because of all the magic I do to your phone, Len!” she says, “Get it?”

 

Hartley Rathaway’s is _Happy Working Song_ from that live action monstrosity with Amy Addams that Lisa managed to drag him too, because of the whole sound thing apparently.

 

Shawna’s ring tone is _Something There_ from Beauty in the Beast. Mick snorts the first time Len gets a call from her. “It’s ‘cause she wasn’t there before, right?” he asks. “That’s pretty clever.”

 

Len can’t tell what he’s more angry about; the fact that all of his friends are now associated with Disney songs, or the fact that Lisa manages to keep stealing his phone without him noticing.

 

+

 

After the whole debacle with the Flash and his father, Lisa hears about his whole “occasionally wanting to be good” stint. She laughs at him about it from the other side of a glass window.

 

When Mardon ( _One Jump Ahead_ from Aladdin) breaks him out of jail, the first place he goes is to Barry’s house, tells him what’s coming. He owes him that much.

 

After the whole mess is over, and Mardon and the goofball are safely back in Iron Heights, he gets a thank you call from Barry. His phone plays _Part of Your World_ and, after him and Barry talking about being heroes, wow. That’s a little too specific for him.

 

He starts to leave his phone on silent after that.

 

+

 

When he gets back from his first stint with the Legends, Lisa loves hearing about his stories. It’s almost like the first time he got out of juvie. He tells her about Jax, his kind of surrogate little sibling while on the ship.

 

Mick tells her about Rip, the eternal asshole, and Sara, who Len would _love_ to introduce Lisa to if he didn’t have a hunch that they were going to get along _too_ well.

 

They talk about Stein, they talk about the hawks, and they talk about Ray. Mick snickers when Len calls him Raymond, and he rolls his eyes in response. So maybe he had just a few _feelings_ towards the idiot, and maybe Mick ha caught on, but he didn’t need to go embarrassing him in front of his sister.

 

They were interrupted by the sounds of _Gaston_ from Beauty and the Beast. Len sighs and checks his phone. “Sara?” he asks Lisa, before picking up on the call.

 

She grins back at him impishly. “From what you tell me, she gets all the chicks.” How had she done it that fast?

 

+

 

It’s a few weeks later when he’s (begrudgingly) helping Team Flash with a case involving one of his ex-rogues. Mick and Lisa are there as well, and they snickered when he got the call from Cisco ( _Whistle While You Work_ , which Len had to admit wa shockingly accurate).

 

He’s taking a look at whatever piece of tech Barry grabbed off the newest villain of the week, when Len starts to hear music. He looks around quizzically, and quickly learns that everyone else hears it too.

 

“ _If there’s a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I’ve already won that_.”

 

And suddenly, Len recognizes the song. All he can think about is how he’s going to strangle Lisa when they get back home.

 

_“No man is worth the aggravation.”_

He remembered seeing this movie in the theaters with Lisa. It wasn’t the _worst_ Disney movie he had seen with her; the villains were kind of funny, and he did think all the side characters were pretty okay. But now? Now _Hercules_ was officially his least favorite Disney movie of all time.

 

_“That’s ancient history, been there, done that.”_

 

Len shook his head, ignored his phone, and tried to forget his sister’s cruel idea of a joke.

 

+

 

Two hours later, he was still working on that dumb piece of tech. Two hours later his phone was still ringing, and the mystery person that Lisa thought he was in love with was not taking no for an answer.

 

Team Flash was humming, except for Cisco who was full out belting. “Who d’you think you’re kidding, he’s the earth and heaven to you!” He nudged Caitlin, who shook her head. Cisco nudged her harder, and when she still refused, he began to pout. “You’re no fun,” he said, “If I tell you who’s calling, will you sing with me?”

 

Ah, yes. Lisa knew who was calling of course. She had told Mick, who had started guffawing when he found out. Cisco had, an hour later, managed to bribe her into telling him who was calling (he now owed her upgrades to the gold gun, a home cooked meal, and a day where he spoke only using quotes from _The Princess and the Frog_ ).

 

Len didn’t care who was calling him. He really, _truly_ didn’t.

 

What he did care about was Ray Palmer crashing through the ceiling of STAR Labs and knocking himself unconscious while trying to land.

 

+

 

An hour later, Ray groaned and Leonard couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him. “ _Raymond_ ,” he said, trying to stay calm, “What in _hell’s name_ possessed you to come here?”

 

Ray pouted and _oh my god, the man was attractive_. “Hi Ray! How are you doing Ray? Haven’t seen you since we got off the Waverider, Ray,” the other man mocked, clearly a bit hurt, “But no, straight to the questioning with you.”

 

Len rolled his eyes. “Hello, Ray. What are you doing here?” The rest of Team Flash plus Lisa and Mick were waiting just outside the medical room, not wanting to overcrowd the giant puppy who may or may not have a concussion.

 

“Well, I wanted to hang out with you.”

 

Len almost smiled when he said that. Then he realized he was in mixed company, and responded, “So you decided to just fall through the ceiling? I’m _flattered_.”

 

Ray shook his head. “No, I tried to be a regular person, but I got worried when you didn’t pick up your phone!” Len felt himself turn red, and hoped that nobody else would catch on.

 

Then he heard a sharp gasp from behind him, and he slowly turned to see Doctor Snow with a look of shock on her face. She spun on her heels and pointed her finger at Cisco. “You…” she started, only to leave her sentence unfinished.

 

Cisco smiled and gave a little half shrug. That meant Barry was the only one that didn’t know, and luckily Mick took enough pity on him that he dragged the whole bunch of them away. Len pulled out his phone, and sure enough he had over fifty missed calls from Raymond. “I’m sorry,” he lied through his teeth, “I don’t think your call went through.”

 

Ray frowned. “No, I’m sure they did. Maybe I had the wrong number?” He felt around his bedside table for his phone. Len lunged towards it, but Ray was faster. “Let me see,” he said, quickly clicking the “call” button under Len’s contact.

 

_“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement_.”

 

Len wished the earth would swallow him whole.

 

Ray looked at him quizzically. “I know that song!” He announced, seeming proud of himself. “That’s-“ realization dawned on his face. “Leonard, wait!” But it was too late, because Len was already out the door and mentally packing everything he would need to start a new life in Keystone.

 

+

 

Len and Ray don’t talk until a few weeks later when they’re back on the Waverider. They wouldn’t be talking at all if Len had anything to say about it, but Ray corners him in the library so he obliges. “What do you want, _Raymond_?” he asks, putting as much contempt in his voice as he possibly can.

 

“Call me.”

 

Leonard is suddenly _very_ confused. “Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me,” Ray almost growls, “ _Call me_.”

 

Len scoffs. “I will do no such thing.”

 

Suddenly Ray’s eyes soften. “Please call me,” he begs, “I have a whole thing planned, and none of it works if you don’t call me.” Len sighs, pulls up Ray’s contact on his phone, and clicks “call”.

 

He hears the opening notes to the song, and _no, it can’t be_.

 

_“All those days watching from the windows, all those years outside looking in.”_

Ray sighs, and begins to speak. “So we obviously had an odd run-in at STAR Labs,” he smiles softly, “And I know you don’t want to talk about it. But I _really_ do.”

 

_“_ _All that time never even knowing_ _, just how blind I've been.”_

 

“I really like you,” Ray admits, albeit bashfully. “Since you told me I was useful, back in 1975.”

 

Leonard snorts. “Those are some low standards you’ve got there, Raymond.”

 

_“Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_ _, now I'm here suddenly I see.”_

 

“Look,” Ray says, more forcefully, almost hurried, “I don’t know if your ringtone meant anything about how you,” he waved his arms around frantically, “ _Feel_ about me. But mine is how I feel about you.”

 

_“Standing here it's all so clear_ _, I'm where I'm meant to be.”_

 

“You’re different than anyone I’ve ever met, Leonard. I really hope you feel the same way I do. Oh my god, you don’t. Oh my god, I’m so sorry, lets just pretend this never happened.”

 

Ray turns away and almost runs out of the room, but Len isn’t missing out on this, not again, so he grabs Raymond’s sleeve and spins him around, and kisses him like he’s a goddamn Disney prince.

 

_“And at last I see the light.”_

 

+

 

The next time they’re on shore leave, he, Mick, and Ray take another trip to see their friends at STAR Labs. Cisco, trying to stir up trouble to impress Lisa, steals Ray’s phone and calls Leonard.

 

_“All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you_.”

 

Cisco looks shocked, and Caitlin, for her part, looks rather amused.

 

_“I’ve been thinking the same thing, cause like, I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it’s a party talking, or the chocolate fondue.”_

 

Barry starts laughing, and Leonard smiles, turning to face his sister. “Get it?” he asks, with only a little snark. “Because it’s a love song from _Frozen_? And I’m Captain Cold?”

 

Lisa grins in response. “No, it’s cute and relevant, even though I’m a little pissed you put it in without asking me.” She begins to laugh. “I just think you’re more of a _Fixer-Upper_ , that’s all.”

 

_“But with you, but with you, I found my place, I see your face, and it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before._ ”

 

Len leans over to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He holds up the phone he was holding in his back pocket, waves it around, and says, “They’re matching, by the way.”

 

_“Love is an open door!”_

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
